Raikou (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Raikou (Japanese: ライコウ Raikou) is an Electric-Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Entei and Suicune, it is one of the Legendary beasts resurrected by Ho-Oh after the burning of the Brass Tower. Of the three Legendary beasts, Raikou is said to represent the lightning strike which ignited the fire that consumed the Brass Tower. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Raikou Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Several hundreds of years old. Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Thunder Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Decent degree of Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Immunity to paralysis, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Aura, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Flying and Steel Type moves, Able to absorb all Electric Type moves to heal itself, Homing Attack. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Equal to Entei. Should be somewhat comparable to Moltres and vastly superior to Pokemon like Tyranitar) Speed Massively Hypersonic+ (Can quickly cross Johto. Embodies the speed of lighting and can fire cloud to ground lightning from the clouds on its back. Comparable to Shaymin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Ranges from extended melee range to tens of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Raikou is weak to Ground Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure:' Raikou exerts a pressure on the opponent that makes them expend twice as much energy which tires them out twice as quickly. *'Inner Focus:' Raikou cannot flinch. *'Volt Absorb:' Raikou absorbs all Electric Type moves it's hit with and instead of taking damage is healed unless it is at peak condition in which case the Electric Type move will simply do nothing to it. *'Extrasensory:' Using a telekinetic force Raikou attacks the opponent possibly making them flinch. Its power is doubled if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. *'Discharge:' Raikou discharges electricity in a wide area hitting multiple opponents and allies. It also has a decent chance of causing paralysis. *'Bite:' Raikou bites the opponent possibly making them flinch. *'Leer:' Raikou leers at the opponent lowering their defense. *'Thunder Shock:' Raikou fires off a small bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. *'Roar:' Raikou roars at the opponent to scare them off. *'Quick Attack:' Raikou charges at the opponent with speed that can hardly be reacted to properly. *'Spark:' Raikou charges at the opponent while covered with electricity. It can also cause paralysis. *'Reflect:' Raikou sets up a protective psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the damage of physical attacks. *'Crunch:' Raikou coats its fangs with a dark energy and crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. *'Thunder Fang:' Raikou coats its fangs with electricity and bites the opponent. This move has a chance of causing them to flinch and/or become paralyzed. *'Rain Dance:' Raikou makes it rain which increases the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also boosts the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. *'Thunder:' Raikou fires off a massive bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. *'Calm Mind:' Raikou calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. *'Aura Sphere:' Raikou draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It can hardly miss since it homes in on the target. *'Charge Beam:' Raikou fires a beam of electricity that has a decent chance to boost its special attack. *'Thunderbolt:' Raikou fires off a bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. Gallery 370eb9468e15224dea941b0925071dd3.jpg|Shiny Raikou thumb-1920-206181.jpg|Legendary Beasts Anabel_Special-1-.png|Raikou with Anabel Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6